sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Aviax
The Aviax are a race of technologically advanced bird-like beings. Their influence has come to grow over much of the Galaxy and their empire has become extraordinarily large. History Ithicar And World Domination In their early history, while Olympius was still split up, much of the planet's nations were determined to gain planetary domination by economic means as demand for Spice was at an all time high. One nation in particular, which of whoms capital was the city of Ithicar, was able to control the planet with a combination of economics and military force. The nation of Ithicar soon became the leading force of authority over the planet, taking all cities and Spice mines. Aviax Empire Soon after, Space flight became the next conquest of the Aviax and the first Chariot was built. It was used to explore and colonize the gentle system of Sertiga and make contact with life outside of the solar system. The Chariot was upgraded over the months until equipped with the finest of technologies and was the blueprint of ships to come. In order for these ships, this Aviax Armada, there would have to be a massive increase in production so the Aviax Empire began to expand throughout their local area of the galaxy, aligning with other races and erecting mines on every world they could. The Aviax Empire soon expanded to a size larger then any in the vicinity of Sertiga, assimilating other empires and toppling oppressive ones. Galactic Protectors Soon, the Aviax began to see themselves as protectors of the Galaxy and were determined to dominate the Galaxy only so that they could keep it safe. They began constructing Uber Turrets on worlds under their empire for defense against threats like Space Pirates and rival empires. They also began to increase the size of their army and strengthen their space crafts. Tanks and aerial fighters were created and stationed on every planet for Spice harvesting and defense. Ships in the Aviax Armada were outfitted with special weaponry like mega auto blasters, mega proton missiles, mega pulse, anti-matter missiles, mega lasers, and mega bombs. Galactic War After building up military strength, gaining advanced technology, uplifting multiple races, and increasing their empire to a size so significantly powerful that no pirates would dare attack them, the Aviax were dead set on finishing their conquest of the galaxy and pushing into the center of the galaxy where a mighty power was said to exist. The first scout fleets into the center of the galaxy never reported back to the Aviax Empire and were lost. Larger fleets were sent in only to meet the same fate. Finally, a large fleet consisting of combat ships entered the rim of the galactic center only to be met with an eerie transmission from a race known as the Grox. The Grox ordered the Aviax from their territory and the Aviax kindly left without a fight. Soon after the fleet returned to Olympius, however, the Grox attacked a nearby ally of the Aviax and all but destroyed their homeworld. Angered over the attack, the Aviax reprepared their fleets and set coarse for the galactic center. Gallery File:Chariot.jpg|The Chariot, main ship of the Aviax Armada. File:Nest.jpg|A Nest, the common housing of the Aviax. File:Flight_Center.jpg|Flight Centers regulate aerial traffic. File:Fortress.jpg|Fortresses are where the leaders of the Aviax live, work, and rule. Category:Species